


Пять раз, когда Жавер выжил

by Lazurit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже ад отверг Жавера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Жавер выжил

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Javert Failed To Commit Suicide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/680845) by [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность команде Valvert 2015, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса WTF 2015, и особенно бете Кайса Фрин.

Река выплюнула его.

Он очнулся на берегу, мокрый и продрогший. Рука болела, словно сломанная, но он не сумел нащупать перелом. Грудь и живот ныли после отхаркивания воды.

Половина предметов его униформы исчезла. Вторая была испорчена.

Он смог удержаться на ногах. Собравшись с силами, Жавер заполз под мост. От земли тянуло гнилью. Скорее всего, сам он пах так же.

Ночь была не достаточно холодна, чтобы забрать его жизнь.

Даже ад отказался от Жавера.

\---

Наутро он попытался еще раз.

Сперва он провел несколько часов в молитве. Перечислил все свои многочисленные грехи. Возможно, если он признает каждый из них, то ему будет дарована смерть и отпущение.

Когда он пришел в себя, вокруг него толпились люди. Из-за испорченной формы они решили, что кто-то пытался отомстить инспектору.

Когда Жавер объяснил, что хотел умереть, его приняли за сумасшедшего.

Как ни странно, зеваки все равно отнеслись к нему с добротой. Один из них принес хлеба. У Жавера не нашлось сил, чтобы отказаться.

\---

В третий раз его прибило к берегу у церкви.

— Входите, отдохните немного, — произнес священник.

— Я мертв, — сказал Жавер, но все же переночевал в церкви на груде одеял, а утром, чувствуя себя обязанным если не Богу, то священнику, признался, — Я самоубийца.

— Вы еще живы, — заметил тот. Жавер верил в бога, но никогда не встречал его слуг, которые не несли бы чуши. — У Господа еще есть для вас работа.

— Господу наплевать на меня, — ответил Жавер.

\---

В четвертый раз он решил поступить по-умному. Так, чтобы у дьявола не осталось выбора, кроме как принять его.

Он завязал петлю, но едва накинул ее на ветку, как веревка перетерлась.

Он спрыгнул с крыши, чтобы целым и невредимым приземлиться в запущеном саду.

Он нашарил на земле глиняный черепок и попытался перерезать себе горло, но тот оказался слишком тупым. Сердце Жавера продолжало биться. Вспороть вены оказалось еще труднее.

Он клял себя за то, что потерял пистолет.

Затем он прыгнул в реку со связанными руками. И встал, приземлившись на мель.

\---

В пятый раз он каким-то образом оказался в женском монастыре. Очнувшись, он увидел хлопочущих вокруг монахинь.

И улыбающегося Жана Вальжана.

— Это мой брат, — объявил тот. — Он спас меня в канализации.

— Две лжи, два греха, — пробормотал Жавер.

— Я возьму их себе на душу, — Как всегда, Вальжан пропутил слова Жавера мимо ушей. Принес ему чистую одежду. Проследил, чтобы тот поел и согрелся.

Жавер с трудом вернулся к реке, и Вальжан последовал за ним, а затем принес его обратно на руках, словно девицу в обмороке.

Когда Вальжан поцеловал его, Жавер даже не удивился.

Шестого раза не последовало.


End file.
